Power Rangers Time Force: Future Tense
by The4thperson
Summary: In a war torn world by a cyborg invasion in 3016 a near death Jen sends a distress message to Wes in 2005. Wes and Eric then go to 3005 to help the rest of the Time Force Power Rangers save the future.
1. Chapter 1: The Message

POWER RANGERS

TIME FORCE

FUTURE TENSE

CHAPTER 1: THE MESSAGE

Silver Hills California 3016

The future was not as bright as it was supposed to be. Instead it was in ruins, skyscrapers that once stood proudly on the new day were in shambles, the streets riddled with clutter, broken vehicles and bodies. A pair of black boots hit a still puddle disturbing it, the person was running in full stride. This person in question was Jen Scotts, Gone was her white Time Force police uniform, in place black fatigues and a blaster rifle. She looked battle hardened, creases in her face, a scar on her right cheek going all the way down to her chin, gray in her hair from lost pigmentation brought on by the stress and horrors of war. She still possessed her chrono morpher. She looked behind her and saw she was being pursued. Her Chrono morpher didn't have much left in, a small computer built into it. "Where do I have to go?" Jen asked. "You must find the highest point in the city so I can get a strong signal to send this message as far back as needed." The voice of the computer chirped at her. "Well of course it couldn't be easy."

Jen took aim with her rifle and fired at the cyborgs chasing her making quick work of them. "I really miss turning into the Pink ranger right about now!"

She looked forward and saw the tallest building in the city still standing. She smiled to herself and ran faster. Two more cyborgs popped out in front her she hit the ground and slid beneath them. Sprung to her feet hit one with a kick and shot the other in the face with her rifle. She then shot the other cyborg in the face before getting a chance to get up. She continued her stride. Finally getting to the building she looked up. She sighed heavily. She reached around her back and pulled out a grappling gun. She fired the wench and then it got hooked into the roof. She raised herself at up and looked back to see more cyborgs running toward her. She got the roof. "Get me a signal." "Retrieving signal."

The computer began quickly counting from 1-50% "Come on, Come on.' Jen said impatiently. 50-60% 60-70% 70-80%

She looked below and saw the cyborg troopers enter the building, and others began scaling the wall. It would be a matter of minutes before they would reach the rooftop.

80-90% 90;100% MESSAGE SENT

Jen breathed a sigh of relief just as the door to the roof was kicked open she immediately dropped to her knee and began firing her rifle rapidly taking down whatever she could. A cyborg shot her rifle damaging pushed a button to set it to self destruct. She threw it at the cyborgs and it exploded taking several of them out. She pulled out two pistols from behind her and began firing in front of herself and behind herself as the Cyborgs climbing the wall began to get to the top. "STOP!" A voice commanded. The cyborg troops stopped as a tall woman entered onto the roof top. She had long black hair, wore silver armor a long black cape and a staff this was Empress Cyra. A cyborg herself and leader of the cyborg army. 'Well if it isn't the pitiful little pink ranger." Jen aimed her pistols at Cyra. She moved quickly grabbing her throat causing her to drop her weapons. Cyra lifted her wrist. "What's this your Chrono morpher?" She ripped it from her wrist and crushed it. "You won't be needing it anymore." "Do what you want I already got the best use out of it, you're too late. You won't win." "I already have." She pushed Jen closer to the edge of the roof. "You're the last ranger." She then flicked her wrist and snapped Jen's neck. She then dropped her lifeless body off the side of the building and toward the ground. Her lifeless eyes looked at Cyra as her body smashed into the concrete below.

Cyra laughed. 'The world is ours!" The cycborgs all cheered Cyborgs rose up for miles all cheering the name CYRA, CYRA CYRA CYRA.


	2. Chapter 2: Message Received

CHAPTER 2: THE MESSAGE RECEIVED

Silver Hills California 2005

Bio-Lab. Commander Wes Collins was sitting in his office doing paper work. He had the blinds open and it was a lovely sunny day. On his desk were two pictures One of himself with the Time Force Power Rangers and the other picture of him kissing Jen on the cheek. He had her badge she gave him placed in a glass case and sitting on the desk. He still missed her after all this time. He last saw her when they teamed up with the Wild Force Power Rangers to defeat the Mutorgs. shortly after that they had to return to their time. Wes and Jen had a long talk before she left and all they both hoped was that someday they would see each other again but knowing it would be unlikely. Before leaving Jen took Wes's hands into hers and said "If we are truly meant to be together the universe will find a way." She hugged him tight and left with her head held low.

His phone rang. "Collins" "Commander you need to come down to the lab we have and incoming communication." The voice on the other end said. "I'll be right down."

Wes put his red beret on and headed out of his office, Eric just happened to be walking down the hall himself. "Eric we have to head down to the lab we have an incoming transmission." "Right behind you."

They began walking. "Catching up on some paperwork?" "Trying to but I always seemed to be getting interrupted by the lab coats." Eric laughed. "You know you could always step down." "when I'm older and hurt everywhere, then I'll get off the streets."

They entered an elevator and Wes pushed for the bottom floor. The elevator quickly shot down and they were in the lab. "I love how quickly these elevators shoot up and down." Eric said. "It does make life just a little bit easier." Wes said. The was a large screen above a large keyboard at the head of the lab. There were test tubes, new weapons being built. The Silver Guardians had grown impressively since 2001.

"Dr. Prichard what's the message coming in?" "Commander Collins, Well it's quite perplexing. It seems to have originated from the year 3016." "3016? That's quite the distance." Wes said. "You don't think…?" Eric said before was chimed in. "Let's find out. Record the message before playing it." "Sure thing." Prichard said. He hit the record button and then pushed power to bring the image onto the screen. It was Jen's face on the screen. "Jen." Wes said quietly.

"Wes. The future has been lost. Earth has been invaded by Cyborgs everyone is dead. Katie, Lucas, Trip, Most everyone I served in time force with. My own time is limited now. In 3005 a cyborg by the name Empress Cyra came from space and brought her army unknown to us before it was too late. I thought we could do this without your help. I was wrong. I sent this message to 2005 because according to our databanks it was around then that time travel was discovered.

Wes please if you get this message go forward to May, 25th 3005. I won't be expecting you so it'll be quite the shock. Help us prevent this future Wes. I need you.

The message ended and the screen was blank.

"Dr. get the time machine set up. Eric I'm going to the future, you coming with me?" 'Let me call Taylor and let her know I'll be gone a while." "We need to set up, it'll take a few hours." "Be quick. Eric we should change into civilian clothes, shouldn't run around the future in Silver Guardian attire." "You sure about this Wes?" "Jen needs me Eric. I have never been more sure."

Wes was in his office in Civilian clothes. He was putting stuff away. There was a knock on his door. "It's open." Mr. Collins stepped in. "Wesley." "Hey dad." "I hear you're going on a trip to the future." "Yep. Did you see the message sent?" "I did." "I'm leaving Wilkes in charge while I'm gone. He's a solid guy. Former police Lieutenant." "I have no doubts he'll do well. All I ask if that you find your way back alive son." "I will. At least I hope. It's a big deal the future of the Silver Guardians, Biolab and Time Force seems to be all on the line." "My son. So quick to help people without a question." "You did a good job raising me dad." "I don't doubt it. I see it everyday. I'm so proud of you son." "Thanks dad." His phone rings. Wes holds his finger up. "Collins." He hangs the phone up. "It's time to go." "Come on I'll walk you down."

Wes and Eric stood and stared at the time shuttle in front of them. They'd be lying if either said they weren't a little nervous. "So that's going to shoot us to the future." Eric said. "That's the idea." Taylor was standing beside Mr. Collins. "Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" Taylor asked. "Yeah it's a time force thing." Eric said.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous that you gentlemen were about to travel across time.""It's not such a huge deal" Eric said sarcastically. "Eric and I once time traveled to the Jurassic era. We got chased by a T-Rex. "Alright so as you already know we're about 50 miles underground. That tunnel is two hundred miles long, at the end of the tunnel we generate a wormhole. We launch you into it at top speed and in a matter of moments you should be at your destination." "Okay I'm officially a little nervous." Wes said. "Oh come on Wes we've time traveled before, we've been to the moon." Eric said. "True. Now that was a trip." "Alright if you gentlemen want to get on board strap yourselves in and set your coordinates we'll be ready to go." Prichard said.

Wes and Eric entered through the ramp at the rear of the shuttle. They put their bags in lockers. They got in the seats and strapped themselves into the chairs. Wes set his coordinates and put a headset on. "Alright Doc we're all strapped in and ready to go." Wes said. "Alright in just a few moments we'll have you ready to go." Wes had a look on his face like he was pondering. "You alright?" "What if Jen died after sending that message?" "Well that's why we're going to the future. She called for your help and look at you, you leapt right into action." "True. I just never thought what it would look like seeing her so vulnerable." "We'll save her bud. You nervous at all about shooting into the future?" "About what? Traveling to the future?" "Seeing Jen again." "Well I have dreamed of this day I would see her 's been a few years" "Do yourself a favor and convince her to make her own destiny where either you stay there or she comes here." Wes laughed. "Lets save the future first Eric." "Alright gentlemen the wormhole has been opened. Now you'll notice we don't have much in the way of controls, but when you hit your destination just pull up the break to your right Commander Collins and you should be okay. One thing I should mention being that this ship is first gen. It could be a one way trip." "If we get stuck in 3005, somehow I don't think Wes would mind." Eric said. Wes laughed. "Shut up Eric."

"Alright." Prichard said. "Launch in 5,4,3,2,1, and go!"

The time shuttle was launched and few miles down the tunnel was at top speed and in a matter of seconds they were through the wormhole and on their way to the year 3005.


	3. Chapter 3: Onward To Tomorrow

Wes and Eric were white knuckling the arm rests on their chairs as they shot through the wormhole at top speed. They saw crazy colors and if you had peered hard enough you would see actual time passing you by. The wormhole opened up on the other end and they went through and down toward the ground. "Oh great right onto the freeway! Perfect! Eric yelled. "I was hoping we would land on a beach myself!" Wes said. The shuttle hit the ground and kept going. Cars swerved out of it's way. "Break! Break!" Eric yelled. Wes pulled up the break and slowed the shuttle down to a progressive stop. For a moment things were quiet. "We made it." Wes said. The rear ramp dropped they unstrapped themselves and left the shuttle. They stepped out to warm clean air and sunshine. "The future is nice." Eric said. They saw flashing lights and heard sirens in the distance. "Must be our welcoming committee." 'Maybe we just show our morphers and they'll know we're the good guys." Wes said. "Yeah maybe." "Okay, I'm willing to admit I maybe didn't think this all the way through." "Ya think?"

The time force police car stopped and Katie and Lucas stepped out of the vehicle. "Time force!" Lucas yelled. They walked toward them and realized who they were looking at. "Wes?!" Katie said "Oh my god Wes!" Lucas exclaimed. Katie ran toward Wes and hugged him tightly. "Ouch, ouch. Katie!" "Sorry!" "I appreciate a Katie hug." Wes said. He hugged Lucas. "Hey Eric!" Katie said and she gave him a hug as well. "What are you guys doing here?" "Well I got a message from Jen from the further future asking me to come here. So here we are." "She's down town right now, we'll take you to her."

More police cars show up. The officers step out. "It's all good guys! Get this shuttle downtown to headquarters." Wes and Eric get in the back seat of the car and they're on their way. 'Hey what about our time shuttle?" Eric asked. "I'll have it sent down to Time Force HQ." Lucas said.

Time Force Headquarters.

"Jen got promoted to Lieutenant after the whole thing with the Mutorgs. She sits upstairs now doing a lot of paperwork." Lucas said. "Sounds like your life Wes." Eric said jokingly. "Yeah, yeah. So this is Time Force.." "Yep, you're looking at the biggest law enforcement agency in the nation." "Impressive." Eric said. They got on the elevator. "56th floor." Lucas said. The elevator shot up. "Awesome they have the same kind of elevators here we have back at home." Wes said. They got to the 56th floor. "Straight down the hall." Katie said. They walked down the hall to the closed door at the end. Lucas knocked on the door. "It's open." Jen's voice called out. Wes tensed up with excitement. Lucas opened the door. And there was Jen in her white time force uniform, her hair longer. "You got a few minutes Jen?" "I'm a bit busy, can you come back later?" Wes them chimed in. "What you don't have a few minutes to spar for a familiar face?" Jen looked up. A smile crept across her face. "Wes." Lucas and Katie moved out of her way like clockwork as Jen sprang to her feet and ran over and hugged him tight. "You're here, what're you doing here?" They hugged each other tightly again. "Believe it or not you sent me here." "I did?" "We have something pretty serious to talk about. Wes pulled a device out of his pocket. "Wait." Jen put a headset on her ear. "Trip, my office now." "On my way Jen." "This seems like a Power Ranger thing so Trip should be here." "No arguments here." It almost went unnoticed that Jen had her arms wrapped around Wes's arm holding tightly onto him. Wes had noticed but didn't say anything because he loved it when Jen would hold on to him.

Trip came into the office. "Wes!" "Trip, hey buddy!" He gave Trip a hug. "Okay now that we're all here."

Wes pressed a button showing Jen's message. "It's from 3016."

After viewing the message everyone was silent. "It has seemed like things were getting different lately." Trip said. "What do you mean?" Wes asked. "The mutants, they seem stronger than usual, they seem to function together like someone has brought them together."

"So we get together and call this Cyra out." Wes said. "If she's here yet." Jen said. "I… it seems only told you she arrived in 3005, but never knew exactly when." "So we could be here a while." Eric said. Jen slightly smiled hearing that. Wes will be here a while in her time. "So where's the nearest Holiday inn?" Eric said. "Oh please we can put you guys up we have places we live in. Eric you can stay at my place, you'll love it. Lucas said. "What about me?" Wes said.

"Wes, of course you can stay with me at my place." Jen said. "My shift is over in a few minutes." "I say we all go out and get a drink.' Lucas said. "Yeah it's not everyday all six time force rangers are together." Katie said. "Okay I'm in Jen said.

BLUE OYSTER BAR

Wes is sitting at a table with Trip, Lucas, and Katie. "So there were are on the moon, there's 10 red rangers. I mean every generation of red ranger to that day are there. We're fighting the remnants of the Machine Empire who are trying to raise this robot dragon of doom thing. All the years of experience we had and Cole who's pretty much the rookie of of the bunch at the time. Saves the day!"

The group all laughs and cheers Cole at the same time. Jen is at the bar watching Wes interact with their friends and can't help but smile. Eric takes a seat next to her. "You know, he misses you everyday. I haven't seen Wes so excited until today." "I like seeing him smile." "I'll tell you what I told Wes before we left. You two love each other. Find a way to be together. In a universe of infinite possibilities a relationship between you two isn't impossible." "I will definitely take that into consideration." Jen went over and joined the others at the table. Eric sat and watched now a smile on his face. "Eric get over here!" Wes shouted. Eric got up and joined them as they all drank, talked and laughed. It was like old times again.

Jen's Apartment.

The door slides open and Jen and Wes enter. "Sliding doors. Awesome." "Just the entry the rest of the apartment. Bedroom, bathroom have the regular closing doors. I wanted it somewhat classic." "Very nice. So should I grab a blanket and pillow for the couch. "You can sleep next to me in my bed if you want Wes." "I'd very much like that. "I have a balcony where you can see the whole city. I picked a prime spot to live. And check this out. Skylight." Wes dropped his bag and looked up as the ceiling parted down the middle revealing a skylight where the light of the moon shined through it. "Neat." He walked over to the double doors and opened them. He stepped outside and looked at the city. Really seeing the future for the first time. Tall buildings, flying transportation all over. Small fields of grass on the rooftops. "Wow, the future truly is amazing." Jen stood next to Wes and took his hand. "The view is what sold me on it." Jen leaned in close and laid her head on his shoulder. "What do you do about music in this apartment?" "Watch this." Jen said with a smile. "Stereo, play Live Dolphin's Cry." "Listen to oldies of the 90's here do ya?" Wes said jokingly. Jen laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "I was very surprised to see you. I can't believe you're here." "Well what can I say you needed my help so I came running without thinking twice." "It's things like that which are why I fell in love with you when we were in 2001." Wes looked at Jen and she just stared into his eyes not looking away. "I've waited a long time for this." Jen said. Wes put his hand on her face. "So have I." "Wes. I don't want to let you go again, I don't want to have to say goodbye again." Wes put his other hand on her face and pulls her in close. "Maybe you won't have to, remember what I told you." "You can make your own destiny." Jen said. She leaned in closer and they kissed each other deeply and passionately. Years of dreaming of kissing each other becoming a reality in mere moments. Jen pulled away. "I never kissed you before because I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't want to know what it was to kiss you and then never kiss you again." She pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay Jen. I understand." She looked up at him and he kissed her again. There was no turning back now, no matter how much time travel was involved. This was forever a moment in time that could never be wiped from existence.

Later when they went to bed Wes laid down next to her and got under the covers. Jen reached over and pulled his arm over her and held onto it with both her hands.. He held her close as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Empress Cyra Arrives

Wes and Eric were white knuckling the arm rests on their chairs as they shot through the wormhole at top speed. They saw crazy colors and if you had peered hard enough you would see actual time passing you by. The wormhole opened up on the other end and they went through and down toward the ground. "Oh great right onto the freeway! Perfect! Eric yelled. "I was hoping we would land on a beach myself!" Wes said. The shuttle hit the ground and kept going. Cars swerved out of it's way. "Break! Break!" Eric yelled. Wes pulled up the break and slowed the shuttle down to a progressive stop. For a moment things were quiet. "We made it." Wes said. The rear ramp dropped they unstrapped themselves and left the shuttle. They stepped out to warm clean air and sunshine. "The future is nice." Eric said. They saw flashing lights and heard sirens in the distance. "Must be our welcoming committee." 'Maybe we just show our morphers and they'll know we're the good guys." Wes said. "Yeah maybe." "Okay, I'm willing to admit I maybe didn't think this all the way through." "Ya think?"

The time force police car stopped and Katie and Lucas stepped out of the vehicle. "Time force!" Lucas yelled. They walked toward them and realized who they were looking at. "Wes?!" Katie said "Oh my god Wes!" Lucas exclaimed. Katie ran toward Wes and hugged him tightly. "Ouch, ouch. Katie!" "Sorry!" "I appreciate a Katie hug." Wes said. He hugged Lucas. "Hey Eric!" Katie said and she gave him a hug as well. "What are you guys doing here?" "Well I got a message from Jen from the further future asking me to come here. So here we are." "She's down town right now, we'll take you to her."

More police cars show up. The officers step out. "It's all good guys! Get this shuttle downtown to headquarters." Wes and Eric get in the back seat of the car and they're on their way. 'Hey what about our time shuttle?" Eric asked. "I'll have it sent down to Time Force HQ." Lucas said.

Time Force Headquarters.

"Jen got promoted to Lieutenant after the whole thing with the Mutorgs. She sits upstairs now doing a lot of paperwork." Lucas said. "Sounds like your life Wes." Eric said jokingly. "Yeah, yeah. So this is Time Force.." "Yep, you're looking at the biggest law enforcement agency in the nation." "Impressive." Eric said. They got on the elevator. "56th floor." Lucas said. The elevator shot up. "Awesome they have the same kind of elevators here we have back at home." Wes said. They got to the 56th floor. "Straight down the hall." Katie said. They walked down the hall to the closed door at the end. Lucas knocked on the door. "It's open." Jen's voice called out. Wes tensed up with excitement. Lucas opened the door. And there was Jen in her white time force uniform, her hair longer. "You got a few minutes Jen?" "I'm a bit busy, can you come back later?" Wes them chimed in. "What you don't have a few minutes to spar for a familiar face?" Jen looked up. A smile crept across her face. "Wes." Lucas and Katie moved out of her way like clockwork as Jen sprang to her feet and ran over and hugged him tight. "You're here, what're you doing here?" They hugged each other tightly again. "Believe it or not you sent me here." "I did?" "We have something pretty serious to talk about. Wes pulled a device out of his pocket. "Wait." Jen put a headset on her ear. "Trip, my office now." "On my way Jen." "This seems like a Power Ranger thing so Trip should be here." "No arguments here." It almost went unnoticed that Jen had her arms wrapped around Wes's arm holding tightly onto him. Wes had noticed but didn't say anything because he loved it when Jen would hold on to him.

Trip came into the office. "Wes!" "Trip, hey buddy!" He gave Trip a hug. "Okay now that we're all here."

Wes pressed a button showing Jen's message. "It's from 3016."

After viewing the message everyone was silent. "It has seemed like things were getting different lately." Trip said. "What do you mean?" Wes asked. "The mutants, they seem stronger than usual, they seem to function together like someone has brought them together."

"So we get together and call this Cyra out." Wes said. "If she's here yet." Jen said. "I… it seems only told you she arrived in 3005, but never knew exactly when." "So we could be here a while." Eric said. Jen slightly smiled hearing that. Wes will be here a while in her time. "So where's the nearest Holiday inn?" Eric said. "Oh please we can put you guys up we have places we live in. Eric you can stay at my place, you'll love it. Lucas said. "What about me?" Wes said.

"Wes, of course you can stay with me at my place." Jen said. "My shift is over in a few minutes." "I say we all go out and get a drink.' Lucas said. "Yeah it's not everyday all six time force rangers are together." Katie said. "Okay I'm in Jen said.

BLUE OYSTER BAR

Wes is sitting at a table with Trip, Lucas, and Katie. "So there were are on the moon, there's 10 red rangers. I mean every generation of red ranger to that day are there. We're fighting the remnants of the Machine Empire who are trying to raise this robot dragon of doom thing. All the years of experience we had and Cole who's pretty much the rookie of of the bunch at the time. Saves the day!"

The group all laughs and cheers Cole at the same time. Jen is at the bar watching Wes interact with their friends and can't help but smile. Eric takes a seat next to her. "You know, he misses you everyday. I haven't seen Wes so excited until today." "I like seeing him smile." "I'll tell you what I told Wes before we left. You two love each other. Find a way to be together. In a universe of infinite possibilities a relationship between you two isn't impossible." "I will definitely take that into consideration." Jen went over and joined the others at the table. Eric sat and watched now a smile on his face. "Eric get over here!" Wes shouted. Eric got up and joined them as they all drank, talked and laughed. It was like old times again.

Jen's Apartment.

The door slides open and Jen and Wes enter. "Sliding doors. Awesome." "Just the entry the rest of the apartment. Bedroom, bathroom have the regular closing doors. I wanted it somewhat classic." "Very nice. So should I grab a blanket and pillow for the couch. "You can sleep next to me in my bed if you want Wes." "I'd very much like that. "I have a balcony where you can see the whole city. I picked a prime spot to live. And check this out. Skylight." Wes dropped his bag and looked up as the ceiling parted down the middle revealing a skylight where the light of the moon shined through it. "Neat." He walked over to the double doors and opened them. He stepped outside and looked at the city. Really seeing the future for the first time. Tall buildings, flying transportation all over. Small fields of grass on the rooftops. "Wow, the future truly is amazing." Jen stood next to Wes and took his hand. "The view is what sold me on it." Jen leaned in close and laid her head on his shoulder. "What do you do about music in this apartment?" "Watch this." Jen said with a smile. "Stereo, play Live Dolphin's Cry." "Listen to oldies of the 90's here do ya?" Wes said jokingly. Jen laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "I was very surprised to see you. I can't believe you're here." "Well what can I say you needed my help so I came running without thinking twice." "It's things like that which are why I fell in love with you when we were in 2001." Wes looked at Jen and she just stared into his eyes not looking away. "I've waited a long time for this." Jen said. Wes put his hand on her face. "So have I." "Wes. I don't want to let you go again, I don't want to have to say goodbye again." Wes put his other hand on her face and pulls her in close. "Maybe you won't have to, remember what I told you." "You can make your own destiny." Jen said. She leaned in closer and they kissed each other deeply and passionately. Years of dreaming of kissing each other becoming a reality in mere moments. Jen pulled away. "I never kissed you before because I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't want to know what it was to kiss you and then never kiss you again." She pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay Jen. I understand." She looked up at him and he kissed her again. There was no turning back now, no matter how much time travel was involved. This was forever a moment in time that could never be wiped from existence.

Later when they went to bed Wes laid down next to her and got under the covers. Jen reached over and pulled his arm over her and held onto it with both her hands.. He held her close as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: General Kreeger

Empress Cyra was hiding out deep in a cave she had her cyborg troops building an infrastructure with computers and machines to build more cyborgs when the time came. One of her Generals was with her. General Kreeger. He was tall, half his face was machine and the other half human. The machine side bore a glowing red eye. He wore black mechanical armor, he wore a red cape and had a large cannon sized blaster holstered on his back. "This cave we serve well as a base of operations and outpost for when I wage my war on this planet." Cyra said. "Yes Empress. They will never suspect us building an army for their destruction underground. If I may ask why do you have such disdain for this planet?" "I hated it the day I was no longer part of it. My family were travelers. When interstellar travel became possible we did it. When in deep space there was an accident and one of the engines of the shuttle ruptured and exploded. I was severely injured and everyone was dead. I was saved by a race of alien machines. They took me aboard their ship and repaired my broken body with mechanical limbs. Soon I became something stronger, better, superior. I hated what the humans were. Weak little bags of flesh and bone. Once I am the victor of my war. This planet will be reshaped in my vision. A planet of cyborgs, part human, part machine. A superior race."

In the large cavern below a cyborg army was growing all loyal to the Empress Cyra. "Two things stand in my way. Time Force and these Power Rangers. Kreeger you will go into the city. Draw these Rangers out and destroy them." "As you wish my Empress."

Two weeks had gone by since they last heard from Cyra. Wes had began to feel like he was home. He loved waking up to Jen every morning and she enjoyed it just as much. While Jen was in the shower Wes pulled out a small black box. He opened it. It was a diamond ring. He really wanted to give it her. He didn't know if she would accept it, or how it would work if it would work when they would soon go on to live in different time periods again. It was a silly notion he had bringing an engagement ring for Jen but he just felt like it would be right on some level. He closed it up and hid it. Jen came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and using another towel to dry her hair. "I was thinking tomorrow being my day off. Maybe we can go to the beach spend the day there and have dinner later." "I'd love that." Wes said. Jens Chrono morpher began to beep. She answered and Katie appeared. "Jen there's a cyborg attacking in mid town. "We're on our way. Jen and Wes quickly got dressed and raced out of her apartment.

The six rangers arrived already morphed. Jen held out her badge. "Time force you're under arrest!" "Hardly rangers. I'm General Kreeger and my empress sent me to destroy you!" "Well he's very simple minded and generic isn't he?" Trip said. Take your best shot!" Wes said. Kreeger aimed his blaster and fired it one blast hitting all six rangers knocking them to the ground. "Lucky shot! Eric said. He leapt in the air at Kreeger and shot him several times with his quantum blaster, converted it to sword mode and slashed him across the chest. Wes followed behind and slashed him with his chrono sabers. Jen leapt at him and blasted him with her chrono blaster knocking him down.

"Do you work for Cyra?!" "She is my Empress and I must destroy you for her. "Not happening pal!" He breaks away from Jen and blasts her. Lucas puts his sabers together spins them in mid air and hits Kreeger with them. Katie and Trip pull out their V weapons and blast Kreeger. The impact is enough to knock bring him to his knees. Wes and Jen tackle him and Lucas puts the handcuffs him. "It's off to the cryo prison for you." Lucas said.

Miles away in her hideout Cyra was watching the battle from a monitor. "They made quick work of you Kreeger. I can't have you being detained where they can get information from you." Cyra then pressed a button.

A red light in Kreeger's chest began to flash rapidly accompanied with a rapid beeping. "What's that sound?" Lucas said. "Self destruct I'm taking you with me!" Kreeger yelled. The rangers ran from him in different directions and yelled for the bystanders to get back and get low. They then all dived to the ground as he exploded. "Self destructing cyborgs. Well that's just great." Eric said.

Later at time force headquarters Trip was going through the pieces of Kreeger. While Jen was briefing Commander Logan on what went down in Midtown. "So he was so dedicated to this Cyra that he willing blew himself up and try and take you guys out?" Logan said. "It's appears that way." Lucas said. "I don't like where things could be headed we need to get Cyra and put her on ice as quickly as possible." Jen said. "I'm not sure if Cryo freezing her will be enough Jen." Wes said. "It seemed that so much of her humanity was gone she may have to be destroyed." "As a last resort maybe." Logan said. "But only after all other options have been considered." "Of course."

"Guys, I don't see any kind of self destruct activation from his armor. It looks like it was detonated from another location." "So now she can see us from wherever she's hiding and can said a machine to blow us up at anytime." Katie said. "Just


	6. Chapter 6: Downtime

KATIE, ERIC, TRIP AND LUCAS

Katie, Trip and Eric were down at the race track to watch one of Lucas' races. "Why aren't Jen and Wes joining us?" Katie asked. "They wanted to spend some time alone." Eric said. "They haven't seen each other in a few years." "I'd want as much time alone as I could get were I in their shoes. Afterall Wes and Eric's time here is limited." Trip said. "Hey guys!" Lucas called out. "Lucas!" Katie exclaimed. "I got you down with my pit crew. So you can see the race up close and personal!" "Awesome!" Trip yelled. They followed Lucas. "Just you wait until you see Lucas go. He's awesome!" Trip said. "I've seen all his first place trophies, I got a pretty good idea." Eric said.

WES AND JEN

Jen was packing a bag for the day and change of clothes for later. Towels. Sunscreen. Sunglasses on her head. She was ready. "You all set Wes?" Jen called out. "Yep I'm sunscreened and ready for sand and ocean." Jen laughed. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Another perk of living here the beach is just across the street." "Of course it is." Wes said laughing.

The beach was full of people, Locals and vacationers. The waves crashed against the shore, the ocean was majestic. Lifeguards sat in towers watching across the shore. "So how are the ocean in the year 3005?" Wes asked. "They've all been cleaned up from the pollution of the 20th and 21st century." Jen said. "Very nice. I love swimming in the ocean back home and also the pool at my dad's mansion." "So I take you just love swimming period." "Yep." "Race you." Jen said with a smile on her face. Jen quickly stripped down to her black and pink bikini and Wes got his shirt off and they raced for the water. Jen was ahead of Wes but then he sprinted forward and was in the water before he. He dived under getting soaked and popped up cheering his victory. Jen splashed him. He grabbed her and dunked her, she reached up grabbed him by the head and pulled him under with her. They both popped up laughing. Jen wrapped her arms around Wes's neck, he had his arms around her waist. They leaned in and kissed each other passionately. "The last few weeks here with you Jen. Spending time with you, sleeping next to you, fighting beside you. It's been heaven. It's been what I had been longing for since the last time you boarded that time ship." "I know the feeling Wes. I've never been so caught up in such happiness since you came here." She leaned in and hugged him tight.

KATIE, TRIP, ERIC, AND LUCAS

Katie, Trip, and Eric cheered as the race cars took off for their first lap and Lucas was already in the lead. "Go Lucas!" Katie yelled. "Alright I have to admit, 2005 or 3005 this up close and personal, this is awesome!" Eric said.

Lucas came around for another lap, they cheered as he passed them.

"Look at him, he's kicking butt!" Trip said. "You think he could win this?" Eric said. "Oh yeah!" Katie said. He passed by again as the crowd cheered.

Shortly. They were all the bar celebrating Lucas' first place trophy. Filling it up with beer and everyone taking a drink from it.

WES AND JEN

They were out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Wes was wearing a dress shirt and pants, Jen a sleek black form fitting dress. "It seems life here isn't that drastically different from the 21st century." Wes said. "Other than the technology." Jen said. "True, it's been amazing, I mean if I could bring some of this stuff back to the 21st century we could leap years ahead with computers." "Yep, you still have another 2 years before the smartphone hits the market." "The what?" "You'll see."

After dinner they went back to her place. "Skylight." Jen said. The ceiling opened and big full moon shined brightly in the apartment. "Come here and dance with me Wes." Jen said. "Stereo play Perry Como "Till the end of time." The song began to play. Wes took Jen's hand into his and wrapped his other hand around her waist. He pulled close and they began to slow dance. "Great choice in song, fits with that whole time traveling theme that is our life." Jen chuckled. She rested her head on his shoulder. Wes gently spun them around and continued dancing. The song ended and that's when Wes made his decision. "Jen I have something I want to give you." He pulled out the diamond ring. "Wes, oh my God." Jen's eyes began to fill with tears. "Even if we never see each other again after this is all over. I would love it knowing you were wearing this ring." "Jen, yes, I'll wear it. When I die, I'll be buried with it." Wes put the ring on her finger. "God Wes. I love you so much." "I love you too Jen." He kissed her deeply. Jen took his hand and lead him to the bedroom and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Strike

Cyra stood before her army of cyborgs. "We are now large enough to take this city. Burn it to the ground! We will kill every human and mutant in Silver hills and reconstruct them into our cyborg army! After we conquer Silver Hills, we will conquer the rest of the world! A new genetic and cybernetic superior race will arise from the ashes of this weak and pitiful old world!" The cyborg army cheered. She selected a cyborg. "It's begins with you. Cripple the nerve center of Time Force, make them blind to what it coming." The Cyborg put his hand to his chest as a salute to her and ran off to his mission.

In the time force command center there were several computers up. Commander Logan was overseeing everything to make sure it ran smoothly. "Looking like a quiet day today ladies and gentlemen. Lets hope it stays that way."

The cyborg came running down the street the auto destruct sequence set in motion, it leapt into the air and smashed through the window and into the nerve center of time force and exploded, destroying the computers, and causing the building to shake. All was silent in the distance an alarm was sounding. Logan climbed from the debris around him. Some bruises and cuts. He got lucky. Other officers were injured or died from the blast. Few more got up and were managed to be okay. "Report?" "We're down sir. Long range communications, computers, radars, it's all down." An officer said. "We're blind." Logan said. "Yes sir." "Can we get up and running again?" "I can try." "Do we at least have short wave communication?" "Short wave we do have. Though I'm sure the explosion got everyone's attention." The officer tore a keyboard up and started messing with the wires. Logan puts a communication device in his ear. "If anyone can hear me. Time Force has been attacked."

Down the road time force police cars and fire engines, followed by ambulances were racing toward Time Force HQ.

Jen woke up next to Wes. The sun shone on his face and she loved how it illuminated him. She reached over and stroked his hair. Wes stirred and smiled. He opened his eyes and looked at Jen. "Hey you." Wes said. "Hey," Jen said back. "You hungry?" "I could eat." Jen got out of bed. She put on a t-shirt and blue jeans. "There's a breakfast place down the street, they have the best biscuits and gravy this century has to offer. Jen walked into the living room and turned on the television. "Let's see what's happening in Silver Hills today." The first image she was smoke coming from Time Force HQ." "Oh no. Wes!" "Wes came racing out of the room. "Everything okay?" "Time Force has been attacked." "Let's go." They grabbed their chrono morphers and raced out the door.

All six time force rangers came racing toward HQ. Firefighters were helping the injured out and loading them on stretchers. Other time force officers were helping. "Where's Commander Logan?" Jen asked an officer. "He's still inside." Jen and the others ran inside. Some of the officers were still trying to fix the systems. Logan was standing in the center. "Give me some good news here." "Commander!" Katie yelled out. "Rangers. Good you're here." "What happened?" "A cyborg crashed in here and self destructed." "Cyra means to destroy time force it seems." Lucas said. "Well she definitely paralyzed us." Logan said. "There are cyborgs marching into the city!" A time force officer said. "Get everyone we have and send them toward them. Somebody get me Sgt. Briggs and mobilize the SWAT unit!" "We're on our way." Jen said. The six rangers raced off.

The Cyborg army marched toward the city. Time force police cars came to a halt. Officers in armor with heavy blasters exited the cars. A large truck came to a stop and the SWAT unit exited. They set up a front line. The six time force rangers walked toward the cyborgs and stopped in front of the line of time force officers.

The cyborgs stop. The rangers all look at each other and nod. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" "QUANTUM POWER!"

They stood tall. Chrono sabers in hands. Behind them time force stood. "Set your weapons to kill officers!" Jen said.

The six rangers got into a battle stance and then charged toward the oncoming army.


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle

The cyborg army charged toward the rangers and they leap head on and began cutting them down left and right with their chrono sabers. Trip pulled out his chrono blaster and began shooting cyborgs while hacking and slashing at other ones. He lept into the air and as he came down he shot several cyborgs with his chrono blaster.

Katie hit one with a roundhouse and then a back kick. She used her enhanced strength to deal the deadliest blows to these half machines.

In the background the time force officers were gunning down any cyborg that got past the rangers. The cyborgs began shooting back. Katie did a torpedo kick into a crowd of cyborgs she sprang to her feet and hacked and slashed her way through the crowd of them.

Wes and Jen were back to back fighting together. They hacked and slashed with their chrono sabers, both then pulled out their chrono blasters and shot down several cyborgs. Wes bent down and Jen rolled over his back, She did a 360 spin hitting every cyborg around her with her chrono saber. Wes did a flip through the air and kicked a cyborg in the face. He landed on his feet pointed his blaster and shot several cyborgs down.

Lucas put his chrono sabers together at the hilt and began spinning them around hitting everything he could. He leapt into the air and brought his saber viciously upon another cyborg. Eric leap into the air and shot down several cyborgs with his Quantum Defender. He landed on his feet and did a somersault and shot down several more cyborgs. He converted his Quantum defender to sword mode and used it to cut down several more cyborgs.

Sgt. Briggs and his unit were shooting down cyborgs left and right. "We need air support!" Briggs yelled into his communicator. "You want air support?!" Eric said. "Time force eagle!" "Guys we need the vector cycles!" Jen said. "Right!" Lucas said. "VECTOR CYCLES!"

Eric hopped in the time force eagle and flew over the cyborg army and began shooting them down. The five rangers hopped on their vector cycles and rode forward the fired the side mounted blasters decimating the cyborg army.

The dust finally settled and not a cyborg was standing. Time force was victorious on this day. "We did it." Wes said. "We still have one left to deal with now." Katie said. "Speaking of." Lucas said. He pointed forward. Walking toward them staff in hand was Empress Cyra. She unhooked her cape from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She stood before the rangers, staff poised for attack.

"Foolish humans, this world will be mine, the future will be mine!" "Not if we have anything to say about Cyra!" Wes said. The 5 rangers had their chrono sabers in hand. Ready for the fight. "Stop me if you think you will!" Their weapons were poised for attack. This was it the final showdown, the battle to change the bleak future ahead, The battle to save Jen's life. The rangers charged at her.


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Conflict

As a team the five rangers charged Cyra. She aimed her staff and fired the energy blast. He threw the rangers off their course a little but they kept coming. They attempted to strike her down with their chrono sabers but she deflected the blows with her staff. She hit each one of them off to the side. Katie came after her first. She punched her, her strength dazed Cyra only a little bit. Cyra kicked her and then grabbed her by the throat and tossed her to the side. She ran toward Lucas next. He hit her with his chrono saber and she blasted him with her staff. Trip leapt in the air and screamed a battle cry as he came toward the ground firing his chrono blaster at her. The blasts hit her and hurt he, She charged her staff up and hit him in the chest, the energy set him flying into a car. Wes and Jen Charged at Cyra. They tried to hit her but she deflected their blows. She kicked Jen to the ground and hit Wes with her staff knocking him down. She raised her staff to bring it down upon Wes but was shot from behind. Eric came running her with his Quantum Defender firing more blasts at her. He converted it to sword mode and clashed with her staff. She charged it up. He hit the staff damaging it. It overcharged and Eric held the staff close to them both as it exploded. The blast was powerful enough that Eric powered down. "Eric!" Wes shouted it how. Cyra got to her feet, Half her face was taken off exposing the mechanical skeleton underneath her, Wes ran at her. She pulled a sword from her back and she and Wes clashed in a sword fight. She knocked the sword out of his and hand and hit him across the chest sending him to the ground. She raised her sword. "You're done pesky red ranger." As she was about to bring her sword down upon him. "Hey!" Jen yelled. She leapt in the air and kicked her with both feet sending her to the ground. Jen landed on her feet.

"Now you may want to kill me, and I guess you do kill me in about 11 years and I'm fine with that. But when you try to kill the man I love, then we have a huge problem."

Cyra got to her feet, "You'll share his grave with him." "Come and get me." Cyra charged at her, Jen leapt back and then slashed her with her chrono saber. Lucas leapt in and hit her with both of them. Followed by Katie, then Trip. This dazed and weakened Cyra. "Let's use our V weapons!" Jen said. All five Rangers got their V weapons. Wes took the first shot hurting Cyra. Jen and Lucas shot at her hitting her. Trip leapt in the air and fired rapidly at her until he landed on the ground. Katie then shot her repeatedly from behind weakening Cyra further. "She's weakening, let's put the vortex blaster together!" Wes suggested. The Rangers combined their V weapons into the vortex blaster. They took aim, charged it up and fired a massive blast from it. It hit Cyra in the chest creating an EMP within her, she screamed as her cybernetic parts exploded within her, she fell to the ground and began to shut down, her glowing red mechanical eye stopped glowing. She was defeated.

"Yes!" Wes exclaimed. The rangers took their helmets off to celebrate with the rest of time force. The war had ended before it began. Wes looked at Jen. "We did, we changed the timeline, you all live on now." Jen smiled. "Thank you Wes." He pulled her close, dipped her and gave her a passionate kiss. Eric, Lucas, Trip, and Katie all patted Wes on the back. Commander Logan arrived to shake their hands. "Well done Rangers." Jen stood and saluted him. He saluted her back. "Thank you sir." "So what should we do with Cyra's body?" Trip asked. "Cyborgs can be repaired in time. I say we put it on ice in Cryo Freeze. We'll place it in the cryo prison that's deep beneath the ocean." "Never to be heard from or seen again." Katie said.

Two days later a ceremony was held. All 6 Power Rangers were honored and given medals presented by the Mayor of Silver Hills for putting so much on the line to save the city. They helped in the cleanup effort. And even helped to clean up Time Force HQ to prepare it for it's repairs. They had truly won this battle. Very soon it would be time for Wes and Eric to return to their time.


	10. Chapter 10: Back to the Past

It was time for Wes and Eric to leave. They had just finished packing their bags in the lockers. They walked off the ship to say their goodbyes. Wes stood back while Eric shook the hands of Lucas, Katie, and Trip. "It was a fun ride you guys." "Yeah it was. Good seeing you again Eric." Trip said. Eric stepped back and Wes stepped forward. "Trip, Pal it was great to see you again." He gave Trip a big hug. "I'll miss you Wes." He went over to Lucas and gave him a hug. "Lucas, keep fighting the good fight." "I'll never quit Wes." "Alright Katie let's do this." Katie gave Wes a big tight rib crunching hug, until he said let go. "Thanks Wes. For coming here to help." "Fighting alongside you guys once more made me feel whole again. Don't be afraid to drop in from time to time if you can. Anyone seen Jen?" "No she didn't come down here with us." "Guess it was too hard for her to say goodbye again. Tell her I said goodbye and that I love her." "Will do." Trip said. As Wes was heading toward the shuttle Jen called out. "Hey Wes!" He looked over and Jen was in her mini skirt, pink shirt and brown leather jacket and a bag slung over her shoulder. "Got room for one more on there?" "Are you serious?" "Yep, after thinking a long time I decided to make my own destiny. I'm coming to live in the 21st century, with you." Wes smiled and so did the others. "Jen!" Katie said. Jen stood next to Wes. "After all we have a wedding to plan." Jen said as she held up her hand showing off her ring. The group cheered and laughed happy for Jen. Katie, Trip and Lucas all ran in and hugged her tight. "We'll miss you." Katie said. "But I can't tell you how happy I am that you're following your own path for your own happiness." "You're the best Katie." Jen said hugging her. "Lucas, my office is yours." "Really?" "Yep, I signed off on the paperwork yesterday. Enjoy your promotion. Make me proud." "Oh I will!" "Trip you take care of Katie and Lucas." "Of course I will Jen." "You're the only time force rangers left in this century. Keep this city safe. Make everyone proud." "We will." Lucas said. Jen looked at wes. "You ready?" "I've been ready for this moment a long time Scotts." They boarded the shuttle and the ramp closed behind them.. Jen sat in the chair next to Wes and buckled up. R and D has outfitted the time shuttle with controls such as the ability to steer and accelerate at their own pace. The wormhole opened and Wes set the coordinates. "2005 here we come." The shuttle lifted off the ground and hovered in place waiting for the push forward into the past. He put his hand on the accelerator. "You ready?" Jen put her hand on his and helped him push down the throttle and the shuttle launched itself through the wormhole. In a matter of seconds they were at the Silver Guardians headquarters in 2005. The shuttle landed. Mr. Collins and Taylor were waiting for them. The ramp opened and Eric stepped off. Taylor ran and hugged him. "Hey Taylor. Missed you too."She gave Eric several kisses. "You were gone so long!" Wes stepped off and everyone was surprised to see Jen step off with him. "Jen?!" Taylor gave her a hug. "Hey." "Dad you remember Jen right?" "I do. Jennifer hello." "Hi Mr. Collins."

"She came to live here dad." "Well that's great son. Welcome to your new home Jen." Jen smiled. Wes kissed her head.

Wes, Jen and Eric became leading commanders of the Silver Guardians. They kept things under control in Silver Hills. Within six months they were married in a ceremony on the beach to commemorate where the time force rangers first landed in 2001 and Jen came into Wes' life. Eric was the best man. Katie, Trip, Lucas, Circuit. Carter and Dana from Lightspeed rescue, Cole from Wildforce and even Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott attended the wedding.

By the second half of 2006 Wes' father sadly passed away. Wes took himself out of the field to run Biolab and completed the merger with NASADA. Once Wes got more into the business side of the Silver Guardians Jen decided it was time to step down as a field officer and took on a training role for new recruit at the academy. Eric naturally became field commander of the Silver Guardians with Taylor joining the Silver Guardians as a field officer. Wes and Jen moved into his father's mansion where they enjoyed much quality time together. Wes had a board to oversee the day to day so he could spend more time with his wife. As time went on their life together began to quiet down.

In 2016 They once more became time force rangers to join other power rangers in helping the Super Megaforce rangers in the Legendary Battle.

Wes looked to Jen before they put their helmets on. "You ready for this?" "Kick some invading alien robot butt one more time? I live for this." They put their helmets on and charged into battle. After the Legendary Battle Wes and Jen decided it was time to remove the chrono morphers and put them away. They boxed them up and locked them away in a safe built into his office wall at home.

2 months after the Legendary Battle Jen told Wes she was expecting their first child.

Jen and Was stood together on the balcony of the master bedroom looking at the sunset. Wes stood behind Jen his arm around her and on her belly. She leaned her head on his chest. "Perfect?" Wes asked. "Perfect." Jen said.

From this moment on they would have adventures in parenthood and everyday work. No more time traveling. No more battles, they had fought the good fight for almost 20 years at this point and it was time for the big pay off. Life lessons would be ahead of them. It was time for a normal life.

But one always has to ask could there be one more adventure as power rangers in their future?

THE END?


End file.
